Metallic Rewrite
by labrinthine
Summary: "...the villain of this story? He isn't bad. He may be sick and hurting, but he's not bad." Someone very close to Finn has gone bad and he has to take them out before they really hurt somebody...The original was not that good, so here's a rewrite with newer, better plot and writing! Warnings: death, violence, language, blood, few adult themes. Rated T for now. Humanized!


**Okay so I went back and read The Original Metallic and... wow. I could do so much better. So I'm going to go ahead and rewrite it with a few major changes and a couple minor ones. Hopefully this will make things way more clear and entertaining to read. Also please don't read the original it's just... ugh.**

**I don't own Cars! Or Humanized cars or anything! Enjoy**

* * *

This part of the park is much more secluded than the others. Large pine tree climb high into the sky and thick shrubbery give the forest floor a mottles look. Green blooms from every bush and pine cones litter the floor. You step over them slowly, reveling in the smooth, fresh air untainted by man. You not exactly sure what this spot was supposed to be, but it may have once had plans to be an easy bike trail that had over grown. No matter what it was or wasn't, a lone bench now sat smack dab in the middle of the forest with no one but some lonesome soul to stumble upon... which was you! You had stumbled upon it by mistake about a year ago and now you came here regularly when you wanted to read or unwind.

The best thing was that it was completely isolated! No one else had ever been here or- Wait who is that?

You feet shudder to a stop. Some ragged looking guy was sitting on your bench! He seemed to be zoned out, with his whole body slumped and his head laying against the wooden back of the bench. You shuffle your feet for a moment in silent debate. Were you just gonna leave? Maybe go find a new reading spot?

No.

No you weren't. This has been your spot forever! The one place you come to relax away from all the cars and fumes and you sure ween't going to give it up now!

Decision made, you stalk up to the bench and sit down and loud as you can. You whip out your book and lean back in a vain attempt at relaxing. You know he knows your there, and the tenseness in your shoulders lets him know he is not wanted. You reread the same paragraph twice, then a third time because with him there you simply can't focus. Ugh! Why do you always attract the weird ones?

"You don't know who I am?" It's the first thing he's said to you since you entered the clearing and you frown. He doesn't seem bothered by your appearance at all.

"No...?" You answer with a questioning tone.

He straightens up and twists to face you more. He's got an easy going smile on his face but his eyes are to clear and cold for some random stranger. He extends his hand, "Name's Finn McMissle."

Your too shocked to even begin to raise your hand. The Finn McMissle? The hero they found on that cube who finally ended that dude's reign of terror?"

His lips thin into a short line. You seem to have struck a nerve. "He wasn't just 'some dude'." He says bitterly, turning away from you, "And I'm no hero. Killing someone doesn't make you a fucking hero."

"Sorry, Sorry." You reply automatically before brushing a strand of hair out of your face, "I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighs, "It's fine, I'm sorry for being so coarse with you. I've just got a lot on my mind."

A soft breeze blow through the clearing as you think about your next words carefully, "I've got no where to be..." You settle on finally.

He casts you a sidelong glance, as if shocked you'd even ask. "I'm a super spy who's entire life was devoted to keeping secrets and telling lies. What makes you think I would tell you anything?"

You hold your hands up in a sign of surrender and shrug, "People like us only seek out places like this for two reasons, to be alone and be left alone, or to be alone and hope someone comes after us."

The corners of his mouth quirk up in a small smile, "I suppose you're right. So shall we start from the beginning?"

Your eyes soften and you place your bookmark delicately in it's place before closing the book and laying it in your lap. You shift your position so that you can look at him better and you smile, "Take all the time you need." Because, really, who wouldn't want to hear tales from a spy about how they knew, fought, and defeated a super villain?

He takes a deep breath and gathers his wits. "I've only got one condition." His eyes bore into yours and your breath catches. It feels like he's looking right through you and into your soul, "You've got to know that the villain of this story? He isn't bad. He may be sick and hurting, but he's not bad."

You nod wisely and he takes another moment to study you, looking for some sense of deceit.

"I guess you could say it started the same way everything in Radiator Springs starts- With Mater."


End file.
